Impatience
by Meditative Writer
Summary: Just a one-shot for now. Days on coruscant. Boredom, monotony. Not necessarily accurate, more of an wxercise. Maybe ill add more
1. Council

Without a doubt, council meetings were unbearable. He hated them. Each day he spent on coruscant, he had to attend these mindless discussions for hours, and every time the same damn Jedi aphorisms were repeated. Honestly, some days it took all the restraint he had not to walk out the council chamber mid-discourse

Today's meeting took a particularly long time to reach its resolution. At long last, Yoda came to a long-winded conclusion.

"Suit you, does this decision, Skywalker?"

Anakin's eyes shot up from his boots. For a second, he hesitated. "Yes, master."

"Settled it is, then," the old master went on. "Tomorrow, the day will be for a long-needed return."

The other council members stirred. Then, when no one else spoke up, they began to individually get up and exit the chamber.

Finally, he could leave. He briskly left his seat and strode out the doorway. He slowed down behind Master Plo Koon. The damned alien always walked so slow.

When there was an opening he surpassed the master and went to the elevator.

Ascending to the roof of the tower, his message console received a transmission from Obi-Wan. "I need to talk to you."

Damn. He could not find a moment's rest in the temple.

He replied, "Headed to the roof. Meet me there if you truly need to talk."


	2. Temple rooftop

The clouds sat in long strokes along the deepening sky. Wind yanked at his robes, but he was not cold. Up here, where barely anyone but the service droids came, he felt secure from any of the stresses which pervaded the temple.

"You've no idea what you've agreed to, have you?" Obi-Wan came up beside him to the tower's parapet. He was looking out across the vast cityscape, stroking his beard. "You weren't paying attention at the council meeting," he stated.

"No," was Anakin's only reply.

"You should have." Obi-Wan paused. "Tomorrow, you are to go to Tatooine to meet with Jabba the Hutt."

Anakin let that sink in, suppressed the fear, anger and loss he felt welling up in his stomach. Jabba the Hutt. His slaver. He would kill Jabba were it not to ruin his current standing in the republic. He hated these damn restrictions the Jedi order placed on him. What he could accomplish were he not tied to this damned way of life.

"What will I be negotiating?"

Obi-Wan sighed, placed his elbows on the parapet and looked down at the distant streets below. "You need to pay attention at these meetings, Anakin. It is not proper that a member of the Jedi council act so disinterested in their duties."

Anakin made no remark. He simply waited for his master to continue.

"You will be questioning the Hutt on his recent displays of aggression against Republic supply shipments. Two ships near Tatooine have been pirated. You are to establish that this will not be tolerated."

"I grow tired of the Jedi agreeing to settle the Republic's issues," he stated.

"Your's is not to question, but to act according to duty." A silence fell over them. Only the wind and the distant sigh of air traffic could be heard. Anakin breathed the air and focused on the horizon with its lowering sun. Half of the sky was turning a pasty orange, and the other half was darkening to a starry blue.

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin. "You wanted this Anakin. Remember that. I advise you to remember what motivated you to want to join the Order in the first place." He paused, and after a heartbeat continued, "I know Ahsoka's departure has been hard for you. It is not the first mistake made by this council. It will not be the last. Simply look beyond these things to the greater good." With that, his master left him alone.

The greater good, Anakin thought. The Jedi block the pathways to the greater good. They have done so ever since they became the Republic's lapdogs. The greater good, he mouthed to himself. It was something he so often considered desperately. But how to attain it within these constraints? Within this accursed temple?

**So yeah, not super accurate characterization here. Anakin's a little bitchier and cynical I think than he actually is in the movies. But idk, these are pretty much one-shots. Something to pass the time**


End file.
